Plants vs. Zombies
Halaman ini sedang diterjemahkan dari Wiki berbahasa Inggris . Tanaman adalah makhluk hidup dalam jenis Plantae. Mereka mendapatkan sebagian besar dari energi mereka dari cahaya matahari dari proses bernama fotosintesis. Namun, tidak semua tanaman menyerap energi dari fotosintesis. Mereka adalah protagonis dari Plants vs. Zombies dan pelindung utama pemain dari para Zombie. Tanaman juga mempopulasi Zen Garden, tersedia di PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Android, Nintendo DS, iPad, dan Plants vs Zombies versi iPhone . Di Zen Garden, pemain dapat menggunakan Watering Can, Bug Spray, dan Fertilizer untuk menumbuhkan Tanaman dan mendapatkan uang. The sound when a plant is planted on water. The sound when a plant is planted on the ground. plants.]] Ikhtisar Ada banyak tanaman berbeda, masing-masing dengan kemampuan dan atribut khusus yang berbeda. Pada malam hari, matahari tidak jatuh dari langit, jadi jamur biasanya digunakan karena harganya yang rendah. Di tingkat kolam, tanaman harus Aquatic, atau ditanam di Lily Pad untuk berada di air. Level kabut adalah campuran level malam dan kolam renang tetapi juga memiliki kabut di level tersebut, yang dapat dihilangkan untuk sementara waktu dengan Blover atau dihapus dengan Plantern atau Torchwood hingga akhir level atau setiap kali tanaman dilepas dengan Shovel (atau dimakan zombie). Di atap, tanaman membutuhkan Pot Bunga untuk ditanam sebelum menanam tanaman yang sebenarnya. Selain itu, atapnya miring untuk membuat tingkat lebih sulit dengan membuat sebagian besar proyektil mengenai bagian miring atap bukan zombie, sehingga tanaman ketapel digunakan. Pengaturan atap malam ada, yang merupakan tempat pemain melawan Dr. Zomboss. Di atas setiap Paket Benih, ada ungkapan: "Bloom and Doom Seed Co." (kecuali dalam versi Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSiWare, Android, dan iOS dari Plants vs Zombies), "BLOOM & DOOM" menjadi nama yang dipupuk oleh PopCap ketika mereka mencari nama untuk Plants vs Zombies. Proyektil Untuk melawan zombie, proyektil tertentu ditembakkan dari tanaman. Sebagai contoh, kacang polong ditembakkan dari tanaman peashooting, seperti Peashooters dan Threepeaters. Paku ditembakkan dari Cattails dan Cacti. Spora ditembakkan dari Puff-shroom, Scaredy-shroom, dan Sea-shroom. Asap ditembakkan dari Fume-shroom dan Gloom-shroom. masing-masing tanaman yang dilubangi menembakkan proyektil jenis mereka sendiri. Bintang ditembakkan dari tanaman Starfruits. Tanaman yang dilubangi seperti kol-pult, kernel-pult, melon-pult, dan Winter Melon juga dapat menembak di atas perisai dan mengenai Zombie Snorkel ketika mereka berada di bawah air, namun mereka tidak bisa mengenai Zombie Balon, meskipun fakta bahwa mereka menembak tinggi-tinggi Catatan: Tabel di bawah ini tentang kerusakan proyektil. Jumlahnya adalah jumlah kacang polong yang setara dengan kerusakan pada proyektil, dan zombie normal membutuhkan sepuluh kacang polong untuk dibunuh. Type tanaman Tanaman yang diterima saat memainkan Mode Petualangan Pada akhir setiap level playthrough pertama pemain dari Adventure Mode, paket benih baru dari tanaman yang dibuat oleh Bloom & Doom Seed Company diterima dari zombie terakhir untuk dihancurkan. Ada teori bahwa Crazy Dave melempar mereka, menurut Sneak Peek ke Versi Xbox 360. Setelah Suburban Almanac diperoleh pada level 2-4, kutipan lucu dari masing-masing tanaman dapat dibaca serta ringkasan dan fakta bermanfaat tentangnya. Tanaman yang diterima di Twiddydinkies Crazy Dave Setelah kunci mobil Crazy Dave ditemukan, Twiddydinkies Crazy Dave dibuka dan lebih banyak tanaman dapat dibeli dengan Uang. Tanaman ini disebut tanaman Upgrade. Mereka adalah Gatling Pea ($ 5.000), Twin Sunflower ($ 5.000), Gloom-shroom ($ 7.500), Cattail ($ 10.000), Winter Melon ($ 10.000), Magnet Emas ($ 3.000), Spikerock ($ 7.500), dan Cob Cannon ($ 20.000) . Imitater ($ 30.000) juga tersedia di sini, tetapi membutuhkan penyelesaian Mode Petualangan sebelum dapat dibeli. Tanaman Peningkatan lainnya akan tiba setelah menerima benda-benda tertentu, seperti Magic Taco. Tanaman penghasil matahari Tanaman penghasil matahari sangat penting untuk tingkat reguler untuk menanam. Setiap tanaman memiliki jumlah tertentu matahari yang dibutuhkan untuk ditanam. Juga, paket benih untuk tanaman memiliki waktu pengisian ulang; beberapa di antaranya lebih panjang dari yang lain. Dalam Survival: Endless, upgrade membutuhkan biaya 50 matahari lebih banyak untuk ditanam untuk masing-masing tanaman tertentu di halaman pada saat penanaman. Di bawah ini adalah biaya Tanaman Penghasil Matahari dan berapa banyak matahari yang diproduksi. . Tanaman penghasil uang Marigold adalah satu-satunya tanaman penghasil uang, tetapi di Zen Garden semua tanaman akan menjatuhkan koin emas saat dibuahi, bahagia, dan juga menjatuhkan berlian ketika sudah dewasa. Magnet Emas dan Stinky the Snail juga membantu dalam produksi uang. Pencapaian Morticulturalist Untuk membuka pencapaian Morticulturalist, Kamu harus mengumpulkan semua 49 tanaman, termasuk tanaman pemutakhiran dan Imitater di Twiddydinkies Crazy Dave. Bersiaplah untuk menjadi pertanian uang untuk waktu yang lama, karena semua tanaman dari Crazy Dave saat dijumlahkan berharga $ 98.000. Daftar tanaman Waktu mengisi ulang: *Cepat – 7.5 detik *Lambat – 30 detik *Sangat lambat – 50 detik Catatan: *VM singkatan dari Versus Mode. *HW singkatan dari Heavy Weapon. * Is an upgrade that can be bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. ' Not an upgrade, but can also be bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. + Becomes bigger in the Canceled mini-game Big Time. † This is the bigger form of a plant in Big Time. :For more information, see Encyclopedia. Trivia , Cabbage-pult, Spikerock, Gatling Pea, and Twin Sunflower.]] *Most plants take six bites before being eaten. *No plants start with letter N, O, Q, V, X, Y and Z. *Mushrooms are classified as plants, even though they are actually fungi, which are an entirely different kingdom in the domain eukaryota. *Every plant blinks after a while, except for the Hypno-shroom, Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom, Jalapeno, Chomper, Flower Pot, Coffee Bean, and Pumpkin, because the Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom and Jalapeno explode instantly, the Chomper has no eyes, the Flower Pot has its eyes closed, Coffee Bean is used instantly, the Pumpkin has eyes that are carved in and the Hypno-shroom has swirly eyes. *In the instant kills' Suburban Almanac pages, they blink. *Most game commercials and the Mini-game Slot Machine show Peashooters with the back of the Repeater. *In the Suburban Almanac, the Grave Buster and the Plantern are the only non-mushroom plants for whom the background is night. That is because they are important in Night and fog respectively. *Different animations are seen when the player plants something in a different terrain. If the player plants something on land, or a Flower Pot, he or she can see soil jumping out of the ground. If he or she plants something on water, there will be a splash of water. *When the player plants on land or on a Flower Pot, there are two slightly different sound effects that can be made. Planting on water, however will only produce one sound effect. *The Chomper, Gold Magnet, Spikerock and Grave Buster are the only plants whose names are not derived from a plant. *Upgrade plants says they must be planted on their downgrades, Grave Buster must be planted on graves, Lily Pad must be planted on water, and Flower Pot can be planted on both the Roof and the Lawn. *The most plants the player can have on one square is five: Lily Pad or Flower Pot, a Fume-shroom, a Pumpkin, a Gloom-shroom, and a Coffee Bean. *In the Zen Garden, aquatic plants do not need water (probably because they already have water in the aqua pot or aquarium). *The frozen Melon and the corn cob are the only projectiles shot only by upgrade plants. See also *Gallery of plants *Upgrade plants *Encyclopedia *Plant transformations